<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Performance by catsandanxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598767">Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanxiety/pseuds/catsandanxiety'>catsandanxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spanking, ZaDr, adult dib, bottom zim, lard nar joins in for a sec, party sex, prostitute zim, resisty dib, sex worker zim, the slightest plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanxiety/pseuds/catsandanxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Dib think would happen when he brought an irken prostitute to a Resisty party? </p>
<p>(oneshot where Dib fucks Zim in front of the Resisty)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zim/Lard Nar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did you invite me to this?” Zim interrupted the babbling human creature trying to make small talk with him. “You know I am Irken, that is my whole appeal. But the filthy resistance is not going to like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Because, you’re different, and they’ll see that, too,” the human, Dib, answered, not making much eye contact. He didn’t want to give too much away. It was complicated, catching feelings for a… well.. space alien prostitute. And an irken one at that. He didn’t feel like admitting he just wanted to spend more time with Zim. “It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Zim was suspicious, though. This Dib-hyooman paid him to do more than just sex. Last time, Zim had been paid extra to stay in the morning and have breakfast with the human. He was starting to believe this customer was growing a little obsessive, but that did mean more monies in Zim’s pocket, so he had continued accepting his requests. Plus, this creature.. intrigued him. He hadn’t known about humans before he had met Dib. And unlike most customers Zim had, Dib actually cared about making him feel good too. Zim was not just servicing the human. He was being serviced right back, and cared for, whether Dib wanted to admit it aloud or not. Zim actually orgasmed when he was with him. And more than that, Zim had been pretending to sleep at one point after a session of theirs, and he felt Dib cleaning him up and making him more comfortable in bed.</p>
<p>Now they were heading towards a party being thrown due to some victory the “Resisty” (stupid name) had that Zim couldn’t care enough to ask about. Dib was paying Zim to come with him. Apart from that, it felt like Dib was asking him on a date. Zim found himself agreeing, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his gut. He was saving money to help himself become an invader, the kind that the Resisty surely had a problem with. But no one had to know that. Besides, it was very complicated, and Zim was beginning to have doubts, ever since he’d met Dib, about actually going through with these grand future plans of conquest.</p>
<p>“Well, if you insist. I already took your money,” Zim waved a slender, black gloved hand. He did love the excuse to dress up. The irken wore a slim-fitting, sleeveless, deep red dress with a slit up one leg, showing off a smooth, green thigh. His waist looked tiny, yet his hips were broad. Dib had actually noticed his mouth was watering when he first saw the irken dressed like this that night, and had to pull himself back together.</p>
<p>Dib wasn’t looking too bad either, Zim had noticed. The human wore a navy blue suit with accents of an electric blue color. He had actually washed his hair and tidied the scruff on his face. His tie had small stars and ship designs on it, which Zim thought was cute in a kind of nerdy way. And Dib had given Zim a blue rose that matched his suit, which the irken had clipped to his dress.</p>
<p>“Yup, and there are no refunds,” the human replied with a sly smile creeping onto his thin lips, repeating the words Zim had constantly teased Dib with in their past transactions.</p>
<p>“Hm. So you DO listen,” Zim retorted right back, eyes sparkling in delight and mischief. Their bickering was his favorite part of the job. Well, that along with the thing he did with his tongue, and what it felt like when Dib squeezed his hips.</p>
<p>“There’s no way to ignore you,” Dib gave him a toothy grin, offering a hand, which Zim pretended to reluctantly accept despite feigned irritation, and the makeshift couple stepped inside their destination.</p>
<p>The party took place in the Resisty’s docked ship, in a large central room resembling a ballroom. It was low lit, with bright flashing colors and went all out with adding smoke machines. Maybe no one would even notice Zim was irken with all this to hide behind. Not that Zim wanted to hide. He was confident he looked amazing, and his “date” wasn’t too bad to be seen with either. Zim noticed, as much as he could in this lighting, he couldn’t really see other humans. Was Dib the only one? Although, in general, this place expectedly looked like a real mish mash of different species.</p>
<p>The first thing the two of them did together was go get some drinks, of course. Dib needed it to get some of his awkward out, and Zim liked a more loosened up partner.</p>
<p>“Dance with me,” Dib requested, heading to the main floor, where other people were already moving their bodies to the music together. Dib wasn’t a very confident “dancer”, but that was what the drinks were for: making him feel like he could be. It wasn’t really about the dancing anyway, he just wanted to be close to Zim.</p>
<p>Zim had learned a very specific kind of dancing involving a pole for work. It shouldn’t be too hard to adapt it for this.</p>
<p>Zim reached up, and he really did have to reach aaall the way up, to place his hands on Dib’s shoulders, and felt warm when the tall human’s large hands rested on his hips. Dib tried to loosen up with the help of the booze he’d had as he started to sway to the beat of the music around them. Zim moved along with him. However, Dib was starting off too passive for him, so Zim began to take the lead.</p>
<p>Zim turned himself around so his back was to his partner, but pressed back against the human, rolling his hips side to side, stroking the human’s hands and making those hands move with him. He heard Dib let out a breathy, “Fuck..” as they moved together, slowly, sensually.</p>
<p>Zim’s gaze was mostly down or back towards the human, but he glanced up for a moment after a while and noticed a few eyes gathering on him from others attending the party. Zim’s antennae twitched a bit uneasily, his hands squeezing Dib’s a bit tighter.</p>
<p>The human noticed the admittedly painful grip, and realized what Zim was so tense about. He swallowed nervously.</p>
<p>“Irken scum..” Someone hissed as they walked by, dangerously close to brushing against the dancing couple.</p>
<p>“Murderer..”</p>
<p>“Invader..”</p>
<p>Neither Dib nor Zim could pretend they couldn’t hear the whispers and murmurs around them, their dancing growing weaker, more tense, until finally, a burly Resisty member came up and elbowed Zim roughly into Dib, causing them both to stumble, but the human managed to catch his partner and hold him upright again.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Dib called out angrily, and now people weren’t trying to hide their disapproving gazes as they glared at them.</p>
<p>“Dib, what’s up? Why did you bring an irken?” someone asked him, her three yellow eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“I..” Dib started.</p>
<p>“Look how that irken’s dressed. I think I know exactly why they’re here.”</p>
<p>“Dib, you beast,” another member cackled in their pervy delight.</p>
<p>“What’s all this?” a loud, familiar voice boomed, and the Resisty captain himself stepped forward into the small circle that had formed. A short and gray vortian, the species that was Irk’s biggest enemy, with bright green goggles over his eyes and a cup of punch in his hand. “Dib? You brought….”</p>
<p>Zim stared at this vortian, the way his eyes then narrowed and glinted with a sort of mischief, his lips curling up a bit and a few sharp fangs poking out from them that made him look rather terrifying in this fog and lighting. He was a laughably short creature if one were to ask any irken, hardly taller than Zim himself, but in this moment, Zim wasn’t actually thinking about that at all. He was thinking about how he was very far from Irk right now, and out of his element.</p>
<p>“Captain…” Dib started calmly. “This is.. my date.”</p>
<p>“I see. Perfect, really,” Lard Nar began circling the two of them, as though they were his prey. He wasn’t only addressing the couple, Captain Lard Nar was making a show of this for the crowd watching. “What better way to celebrate a victory against Irk?”</p>
<p>“Sir…?” Dib wasn’t quite sure what he was starting to imply, but he felt Zim tense in his arms, antennae perking straight up.</p>
<p>“Really, Dib, this is genius. Conquer that irken for us. Right here,” Lard Nar was grinning now, flashing every shark tooth in his mouth, as he casually swirled the liquid in his cup.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“WHAT?” Zim yelped, face blue.</p>
<p>“Oh, please. We all know what you are. This would be doing your job. Entertain us. We deserve it after everything your kind has put us through. And by even agreeing to come here, looking like that no less, I have a feeling this is what you really wanted. What else would you expect?” Lard Nar looked around. “Right?”</p>
<p>The crowd was chuckling, sneering, cheering their agreement, making rather lewd hand gestures towards them.</p>
<p>Dib swallowed thickly, feeling flushed and hot. Zim was looking at him now, and holy shit why didn’t he look revolted? Scared? On the contrary. Instead, Zim’s eyes were big, glinting with the flashing colors of the party, and Dib had been with him enough by now to tell when that particular twitch of his antennae meant he was getting turned on.</p>
<p>“Well, Dib? This is what you brought me for, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“What? No, it..”</p>
<p>“Go ahead. But it’ll cost you extra.”</p>
<p>Dib’s mind was reeling, made even more confused because of the alcohol in his system. Before he could try and process just how much Zim might make this cost, Zim began grinding his hips back against him, and this didn’t help clear his head, but it did snap him more into reality again. The human gripped Zim’s hips tighter.</p>
<p>“Look at that slut. Begging for it,” Lard Nar chuckled before taking a drink as he watched.</p>
<p>Zim bit his lip, trying not to look out among everyone for now. To get into it, he was going to focus on Dib first. And Dib was currently getting very hard. Ahh, so he did like this. Zim gasped as one of Dib’s hands left his hip and curled around his thin neck instead. Dib pulled the irken further against him as he took more charge in rutting his hips forward, against Zim’s plush ass that had no business looking so good in that dress. The hand Dib had remaining on Zim’s hip slid down, and slowly caressed across the exposed thigh from the slit in the dress, to pushing between his legs.</p>
<p>Zim let out a gasping sigh, his hands reaching back towards Dib. He enthusiastically moved with the human, rutting against his hand and back against the crotch of his pants.</p>
<p>They received cheers and laughs from the crowd, encouraging them.</p>
<p>“Get it, Dib!”</p>
<p>“Fuck him hard!”</p>
<p>“Show him his place!”</p>
<p>Dib suddenly turned Zim around and lifted him into his arms, causing Zim to let out a surprised yell. Dib pushed past a few people to clear a path to the snack table. He set Zim down and immediately bent him over this table with a hand on the back of his head, clearing the way by knocking plates off the surface. He leaned down close to Zim’s face and murmured so no one else could hear.</p>
<p>“You’re really okay with this?”</p>
<p>“You better do it right now, human.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, okay, okay..” Dib tried to contain his excitement as he began pushing Zim’s red dress up his thighs with his free hand. He gathered up the fabric and yanked it past Zim’s PAK so it would stay up. He gripped an ass cheek in his hand and squeezed, letting out a heated breath. Zim did not disappoint when it came to lingerie. The black lace was very pleasing. Dib made sure his little crowd could see it.</p>
<p>Dib raised his hand, and then smacked Zim’s ass hard, causing the irken to gasp out, legs tensing up.</p>
<p>The crowd went wild for that, shouting encouragements of, “Punish him!”, “Smack that ass!”</p>
<p>Dib couldn’t help grinning, and landed five more hard smacks, the green skin beginning to tinge blue after the abuse.</p>
<p>“Ah! Ohhh! AH!” Zim moaned out in pain, but was thoroughly soaking through his panties at this point. The hand keeping Zim’s cheek pressed hard against the table moved to grip both his antennae, causing slightly painful but oh so pleasurable sparks to rush through the irken.</p>
<p>Dib used his free hand to slowly tug down the black lace panties, then made Zim spread his legs further. This would be the first time a few of the Resisty members would see what an irken even looked like down there.</p>
<p>Zim’s slit was glistening with light pink wetness, slightly opened up in arousal.</p>
<p>“Ooh, he likes it!”</p>
<p>“Fuck that wet pussy.”</p>
<p>Dib sucked in a breath and, after one more loud smack to his ass, he pressed two fingers inside of Zim.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, fuck..” Zim breathed, trying not to let his thighs tremble too much. As Dib started to pump his fingers in and out, he moved his hips towards him desperately for more.</p>
<p>Dib adjusted Zim to make sure the most amount of people could see, and kept preparing him with his fingers, making a scissoring motion and feeling along his walls to find that good spot. When Zim cried out in a high pitched moan and his whole body seemed to melt into his touch, he knew he’d found it.</p>
<p>“Show him, Dib!”</p>
<p>“I think he needs a big, hard cock in there.”</p>
<p>“Fuck him!”</p>
<p>Dib was a little uneasy with exposing himself to all these people. He knew Zim was revelling in it, and enjoyed the attention. But, he figured most of the attention would be on Zim anyway. He pulled his fingers out and used that hand to unbutton and pull down his own pants and underwear. He was so hard, and now that he was paying attention to it, he could feel his erection throb as it broke free from its confines. He groaned under his breath and began rubbing the head of it against Zim’s slick pussy.</p>
<p>“Beg for it, Zim..” Dib growled, trying to feed the performance. It must have worked because he felt Zim tremble underneath him.</p>
<p>“An irken does not beg!” Zim cried out defiantly, playing along. The crowd jeered at him and he was feeding off of it.</p>
<p>“Irken slut, you’ll get what you deserve!” someone called.</p>
<p>“I want to hear you beg to be fucked, or I’m going to tie you up and leave you on this table unsatisfied,” Dib threatened. “Give the crowd what they want.”</p>
<p>Zim was shivering, and felt so hot. Too hot. He needed that dick inside of him right now. “Please..” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“What was that? Couldn’t hear you, it’s a loud party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Come again?”</p>
<p>“PLEASE, FUCK ME, DIB! FUCK MY IRKEN PUSSY!” Zim shrieked out, desperately trying to sink back onto him.</p>
<p>“Good pet..” Dib breathed, and was pushing himself inside all the way to the hilt.</p>
<p>Zim screamed, claws scratching at the table, as the crowd yelled in victory.</p>
<p>The adrenaline was pumping, so Dib didn’t wait too long before he was pounding Zim into the table. His hands moved to hold Zim by the hips and force him back on his dick every time he thrust forward.</p>
<p>Zim wasn’t quiet, crying out and moaning in a high pitch, body rocking and rattling the table. He arched his back and spread his legs further as Dib thoroughly fucked into him hard. The crowd faded away from Zim’s mind for the moment, only focused on feeling Dib.</p>
<p>And then he was reminded.</p>
<p>Dib lifted Zim up from the table and turned to face the crowd. Zim gasped and moved his legs behind him to grip around Dib’s waist, held up by one of Dib’s hands on his chest which continued to hold up his dress, and the other arm around his waist. Now he had gravity to also help bounce Zim repeatedly on his dick, as the audience watched Dib’s dick continuously disappear inside, creating a little bulge in Zim’s belly with every thrust due to how small his waist was.</p>
<p>Zim’s mouth hung open, his tongue rolling out, as he moaned and saw stars, as well as the foggy and flashy sight of the audience watching them and yelling out about how much of a whore he was. Mm, this was so good. Ohh, he was going to get so much money from Dib out of this.</p>
<p>He hardly registered Lard Nar stepping forward until the vortian was tugging Zim’s dress off and over his head. Lard Nar had also grabbed a thick ribbon someone had taken off their own party dress and used it to tie Zim’s wrists together in front of him.</p>
<p>“Mind if I get my own fill as well?” Lard Nar asked Dib, eyes slanted and devious.</p>
<p>Dib eyed him, not sure if he wanted to share. But this was his captain. He could fire him at any moment. “You can take his mouth.”</p>
<p>“Good. That’s what I wanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zim looked at them questioningly, “Heh?” And then he was being tugged forward by Lard Nar, the crotch of his pants shoved into his face. Zim moaned and mouthed at the bulge in the pants. It was more sizable than he would have expected. But this was explained when Lard Nar shoved his pants down and TWO dicks sprang out near Zim’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Mm.. fuck..” Zim didn’t have use of his hands, and he was being held up in the air by Dib’s hands on his hips while he fucked him, and Lard Nar’s hands on his underarms.</p>
<p>“Start sucking, whore.”</p>
<p>Zim let his mouth fall open, and one of the vortian dicks was pushed inside. He let his long tongue hang out and wrap around the other one, as Lard Nar began thrusting into his mouth. Fucked from both ends with his hands tied and a large audience watching.</p>
<p>Zim let out a muffled scream as before long, he was cumming, and dripping past Dib’s cock and onto the party floor. But Dib didn’t stop. Zim’s mind was going pure white with pleasure, his jaw slackened as his throat and tongue were used.</p>
<p>And then he felt almost burning hot liquid spurt into his pussy as Dib came inside with a low groan, and Lard Nar pulled out of Zim’s mouth a few seconds later to cum vortian blue all over his face.</p>
<p>Dib carried Zim back over to the table and had him sit down, then grabbed his knees and pulled his legs apart to show everyone as his human cum dripped out of the irken pussy. The crowd cheered in delight. Dib had to resist the urge to kiss Zim for doing such a great job, trying to keep the act going.</p>
<p>Zim moaned raspily, head rolling to the side as his legs were spread, and he stuck his tongue out cheekily as he felt himself drip. He was still in a bit of a high, so he wasn’t sure what Dib did or said for a moment, until he felt himself being lifted up again and carried. He felt a cool breeze on his face, making him open his eyes even though he hadn’t realized he had even closed them in the first place. They were outside, and Dib was rushing him towards where Dib had parked his own small, private ship. What they had used to get here.</p>
<p>Dib set Zim down in the passenger seat and quickly got to work untying the ribbon from his wrists and wiping off the irken's face. “Hoooly shit, holy fuck, I can’t believe we just did that,” he began rambling nonsense as he cleaned Zim off and got his panties back on. As he went to get Zim’s dress back on, Zim shoved him away.</p>
<p>“DIB! Shut UP!” Zim exclaimed. “And I don’t feel like putting that back on.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sorry,” Dib tossed the dress in the back and offered Zim his jacket. Zim thought for a moment, then slipped the jacket on for warmth.</p>
<p>“Do not apologize.”</p>
<p>“You were seriously all good with that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Oh..” Dib sat back, rubbing his head and smiling with flushed cheeks. “Damn…” He opened his mouth to start going off about how hot that all was again, before Zim interrupted him, making him go a bit pale.</p>
<p>“That will be 10,000 monies. Would you like to set up a payment plan?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>